Reassurance
by Captain Anon
Summary: The rangers are left alone on Phaedos to begin their journey for the Great Power, but Tommy is having some lingering doubts as the new leader of the team. Lucky for him, Kim knows just how to lift his spirits. Outtake from the MMPR movie. One-shot.


_**Author's Note:** I AM SO SORRY! Lol. I know people are (im)patiently waiting for the next part of Cost of Revenge: Lost, but things are like...ridiculously super busy in my life right now. I see your PMs and I do write in the few seconds of free time that I have, but yeah...I'm sorry. I'm in the middle of moving across country so please try and be patient. But... to make it up to you, I'm posting this lovely one-shot that I wrote months ago that my beta has finally finished editing. :) Hopefully it will tide you over until Cost is posted. And I promise, I'm going to finish Cost - the end has actually been outlined and was roughly written up months ago, it's just that middle part that's taking forever. LOL._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one. It was definitely fun to write in the midst of all the angst/drama in the Cost series._

* * *

><p>The six teens watched the snowy owl fly away from the plateau, hooting softly as it disappeared into the night. The small campfire behind them cackled gently as it ate through the burning wood.<p>

"I guess it's probably too late to ask for a map," mumbled Rocky sourly.

The others turned to him with annoyed expressions. "Oh, come _on_," he said in exasperation. "That's a fair question and you know it."

"Perhaps Dulcea has faith that we can guide ourselves in the right direction," said Billy. "The monolith where the Ninjetti powers are should be visible from every position on Phaedos due to its size."

Adam frowned. "Well, yeah… but I don't think that's what Rocky was talking about. Even if we can see where we're supposed to go, we don't know anything about the landscape of Phaedos."

"Exactly," said the red ranger. "Need I remind you that when we landed here we saw a giant _skeleton_ of some freakish monster lying on the beach? Is anyone _else_ wondering what that was?"

Aisha's face was filled with worry. "Or better yet, what killed it."

Tommy stood off to the side and listened to his friends talk. He closed his eyes, attempting in vain to ward off the headache he could feel coming on at an alarming speed. His eyes popped open when he felt a hand slide into his, fingers weaving between his own. Even with their gloves on, he would know Kimberly's touch anywhere.

"I doubt Dulcea would leave us here on our own if she didn't believe we had a real chance of succeeding," rationalized the blue ranger. "Though I must admit I'm a little puzzled that she didn't give us any training or weapons for our journey. These robes, while quite comfortable, provide little in the form of protection."

"Oh, so you noticed she had a weapon, too?" asked Aisha with mild sarcasm, now sitting on the ground.

"_And_ she could turn into an owl," muttered Adam dejectedly before joining Aisha on the floor. "We can't do that."

Kim looked up at Tommy, expecting him to step in and say something encouraging as the leader, but her boyfriend appeared to be off in another world. The pink ranger sighed, pulling her hand away from his gently before addressing the group.

"Guys, stop being so dramatic," she said. "All the crap we've gone through as rangers? We can handle this."

Rocky rolled his eyes. "Whether or not we can do it was never the issue, Kim. We're going to do it." He crossed his arms over his chest. "It's the whole doing it while being powerless on a foreign planet with no help and no weapons thing that's putting us in a bad mood."

Beneath his angry demeanor, Kim could see what was really bothering her friend; it was the same thing for all of them – they were scared shitless. Losing their powers was bad enough. Now they were millions of miles away from home with no protection, no guide and no clue of what dangers they would be facing. The only reason they even made it _this_ far was because of Dulcea. Without her help, they would have been captured by the Tengu back on the beach, and now she was gone. No mission had ever been as important as this… or as daunting. The fate of Earth, the universe and their dying mentor was solely in their hands.

Kim walked over to the red ranger, nudging him gently in his side. "I'm scared, too, Rocky, but you said it yourself – we have to try. Yeah, things look pretty shitty right now and even kinda impossible, but when has anything ever come easy for us?"

The corners of Rocky's mouth twitched before a smile crossed his features. "Sometimes I hate you and your positive thinking." The pink ranger grinned in response.

"So what now?" asked Adam, legs crossed as he sat at their feet. "We don't have much time to get our powers, but we can't leave now. It's too dark."

Billy nodded. "Affirmative. Regardless of what may be in the Neola Jungle, our chances of survival and success are much higher in daylight than nightfall."

"T, what do you think?" asked the yellow ranger.

Tommy didn't respond, mind still elsewhere. Kim raised an eyebrow at his inattentiveness; something was up with him.

Rocky walked over to their leader, snapping his fingers in front of the older boy's face. "Tommy?"

The white ranger blinked, pulling himself from his stupor. "What?"

Aisha eyed him curiously. "I asked, what's our next move?"

Tommy looked out at his friends, and it unnerved him how quick they were to look to him to lead, despite botching things up horribly only hours ago. It only compounded the guilt he felt.

"We'll leave at dawn," he said after a long pause. "I'm not sure how safe we are up on this plateau, so we need people up keeping watch at all times. I'll take the first and last shifts; the rest of you can go to sleep."

"How long are the shifts?" asked the black ranger.

"Don't know," said Tommy. "Time works differently here, so I guess whenever you get tired."

Kim's eyes narrowed at that. Tommy's definition of 'get tired' was different from everyone else's. It normally meant pushing himself beyond his limits until he was too exhausted to continue, just to keep others from being inconvenienced. It was one of his more annoying qualities.

"Well I'll take the shift after you," said Rocky around a yawn. "I need a nap first before I'm ready to do anything else tonight."

"I'll take the next," said Aisha.

"I'll go after her," offered Adam.

"And I will take the following shift," said Billy.

The others turned to Kim who only had eyes for Tommy. "If there's a shift between Billy and the last one, I'll take it. Otherwise, I'm on the first shift – with Tommy."

The way she said it let the white ranger know there was no room for argument. It also meant that she obviously wanted to talk, the one thing he hated to do most. She could tell something was bothering him, and as usual, would be annoyingly persistent until he told her about it.

"Fine, then it's settled. You guys get some sleep, I'll check the perimeter. Kim, stay here and make sure nothing strange happens. I'll be back."

Tommy headed off without waiting for a response, mind racing a mile a minute. He didn't need to turn around to know that Kimberly's eyes never once left his form.

* * *

><p>Tommy sighed as he made his way up the side of the dusty mountain. He'd just finished his rounds of the area, starting from the base of the small mountain and climbing up to the plateau. The white ranger had taken his time to check every inch of the old Ninjetti Temple ruins for danger, spending twice as much time as actually necessary.<p>

He frowned when he finally reached the plateau, catching sight of Kimberly in her street clothes sitting on a rock facing him. The others were fast asleep on the ground, Ninjetti robes folded in neat piles next to them.

She raised an eyebrow. "I was sure you'd be gone for another hour or so."

Tommy shrugged. "I see you're still up."

Kim nodded. "I know you were hoping I'd be asleep." She snapped her fingers in mock disappointment. "Guess we're just going to have to talk now." She turned so that her back was to him. "Come here."

The white ranger's frowned deepened, and he sulkily made his way over to his girlfriend. Kim reached out for his hand, tugging on his arm so that he moved to stand between her legs. Tommy sighed heavily as he sat down, Kim's legs on either side of his body. He rested his arms on her thighs as they looked out at the monolith in silence.

He closed his eyes when he felt Kim remove the rubber band from his hair, her slim fingers massaging his scalp as she hummed softly.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"You see anything out there?" she asked softly.

Tommy shook his head slightly. "Nothing, but it's too dark to really get a good look." His fingers skimmed her legs. "I could hear things though – movement, hissing, growling… gonna be one hell of a quest." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

It was Kim's turn to frown. "I hate to admit it, but I agree with Rocky. A map would've been useful – we know nothing about Phaedos. From what we found on the beach, it's safe to say the animals here aren't like on Earth. None of the plants we passed resembled the ones back home, and if Dulcea can turn into an owl, who knows what other kind of magic is here?"

Tommy shifted uncomfortably. "It doesn't matter what's different here; we have a job to do," he said forcefully. "And besides, we know where to go… we just head in the direction of-"

" –the suspiciously huge, penis-shaped rock in the middle of the jungle?" supplied Kim.

The white ranger made a noncommittal grunt and Kim grinned teasingly. "Aww, what's wrong, handsome? Intimidated?"

Tommy sucked his teeth in annoyance, pushing away from her and climbing to his feet.

Kim watched him leave in mild shock. "Seriously? That was funny," she said standing. "And if you weren't in such a pissy mood, you would have laughed."

He crossed his arms over his chest, back to her. "I'm not in a pissy mood."

Kim deadpanned, "You're always moody, Tommy… and it's worse than usual at the moment." She walked behind him, arms snaking around his waist. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," he told her. "I'm fine."

The pink ranger rolled her eyes, calling on her last bit of patience in dealing with her boyfriend. For such a strong leader and self-proclaimed badass, Tommy could be so damn childish at times. "Tommy, you've been in a bad mood since we were rescued by Dulcea." She felt him tense in her arms at that. "And just the mention of her name has you in knots. Talk to me."

The white ranger remained silent, hands idly tracing over hers. Kim let out an exaggerated groan into his back, swaying their bodies side to side. "Tommy…"

The older teen frowned. "You're just going to disagree with me."

"Probably," she mumbled without thinking, causing him to stiffen in her arms. "I'm just _kidding_! Come on, tell me," she said in her sweetest voice, moving around him so that their chests were pressed against each other.

Tommy sighed heavily, arms coming around to rest on her back. He buried his face in her hair, and for a moment, Kim thought he wasn't going to answer – until she felt him mumble something into her hair. She pulled back to look up at him.

"What? I didn't understand what you said."

Tommy glared. "Yes, you did… you just want to make me admit it again."

Kim shook her head. "No, really! I didn't hear you. What'd you say?"

He frowned. "I said I don't trust Dulcea."

The pink ranger's face scrunched up in confusion and she pushed away from him. "What are you talking about; you don't _trust_ her? She's been nothing but helpful since we got here and knows Zordon." Kim poked his chest with her finger. "And don't even pretend to act like you weren't checking out her goods in that barely-there warrior's outfit because I _saw _you."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Alright, yeah, she's hot. " He held up his hands defensively at Kim's glare. "_Obviously_ not as hot as you, beautiful," he amended quickly.

"Uh huh." She crossed her arms over her chest. "But?"

"Think about it. This woman who _claims_ to know Zordon and the power rangers just _happens_ to be on this super dangerous planet waiting for us."

Kim raised an eyebrow. "I don't see how that makes her untrustworthy. Weirder things have happened to us on a daily basis – you know that."

"True," he admitted. "But then she's perfectly fine when we see her. Without any real weapons and no actual armor… she's completely unharmed."

The pink ranger peered at him in confusion. "Baby, she's _from_ here. Didn't you hear her? Master Warrior of Phaedos? I would hope the ability to stay alive on her home planet came with the title…"

Tommy ran his hands through his hair in frustration; she wasn't getting it. "Kim, she appeared out of nowhere on the beach! She shows up, half-naked with just a whistling stick and a cloak, and defeats a small army of those feathered freaks that nearly captured us like we were nothing. And if you think about it…"

Kim studied her boyfriend as he paced angrily in front of her, hands on his hips while he continued to rattle off all the "reasons" why Dulcea couldn't be trusted. She wasn't even listening to him anymore, entirely convinced that he was pulling things out of thin air. She couldn't help but notice he wore the most put-out expression, face flushed as he tried to make his point.

'_Where have I seen that face before?'_ she wondered. Her eyes widened briefly when it came to her, and she felt the familiar tingling sensation building in the pit of her stomach.

He continued. "…strike as you as just a little out of the ordinary? Even if you consider all the crap we've gone through back home, there's no way…"

Kim bit her bottom lip hard, hand covering her mouth as Tommy kept rambling. Her shoulders shook slightly from the effort to keep him from noticing that she was laughing at him. Lucky for her, he was too busy rambling in the midst of his temper tantrum to see her less-than-pitiful attempt at discretion. When her boyfriend decided to kick at the ground to show his irritation, Kimberly's last bit of restraint broke and a loud snort escaped her.

The white ranger's head snapped in her direction, eyes wide with disbelief. "Kim – are you _laughing _at me?" A full-bellied laugh erupted at his indignant tone, and the white ranger shook his head, watching his girlfriend with a stern expression. "Glad to see you're taking me seriously."

The pink ranger let out a small giggle. "I'm sorry, it's just – I think it's cute that you're jealous."

Tommy scoffed. "I'm not jealous." The faint red blush on his neck was visible even with the limited light from the fire.

Now it was Kim who appeared to be in a state of shock. "You're _joking_, right?"

Tommy merely stared at her, as if to ask,_ 'Do I _look_ like I'm kidding?'_

Kim fixed him with an annoyed look. "So let me get this straight… you're telling me that Dulcea, who's the only person we've met since we got to Phaedos and gave us those kickass ninja robes, isn't to be trusted?" She placed her hands on her hips. "And this has _nothing_ to do with the fact that she was able to save us so easy earlier when you couldn't? Or that she embarrassed you when you tried to prove you were the leader earlier?" Her gaze softened when she saw the tick in his jaw. "Or was it when she saved me from Big Bird when he tried to fly away with me?"

For a brief moment, Tommy looked as if she had physically struck him. His eyes hardened seconds later, and he brushed past her as he went to sit on a nearby rock. "Sure don't pull any punches, do you?"

It was incredibly annoying having a girlfriend who knew him so well.

It had been weeks since Jason and the others left for the Peace Conference in Switzerland, but Tommy was still adjusting to being the team leader. Jason had done it effortlessly as the red ranger; Tommy just knew he would never be as good, especially with such a dark history as the green ranger lingering over him like a shadow. Sure, he had been the leader as the white ranger while Jason was still around, but Tommy knew a large part of his success was because he had someone as reliable as Jason as his second-in-command. Not to mention, the team was filled with people who had all been rangers longer than him – the team basically ran itself.

But now, with Adam, Rocky, and Aisha replacing his friends, there were three newbies he had to watch out for. They could fight and defend themselves well enough, but he knew being a ranger was something one couldn't practice for. He was grateful to have the original blue and pink rangers with him, though truthfully, it was a becoming a bit difficult to focus with Kim since their relationship was _different_ now. Between his tendency to be just a little overprotective of his girlfriend and the constant fear he wouldn't measure up to Jason, he was still a little touchy about his role as the new leader of the power rangers.

'_And of course, on the one mission where I really need to prove myself, we're powerless with an even worse enemy to fight, and we nearly die not even an hour into it.'_ He scowled. _'But, lucky me, freaking Xena steps in to save the day in nothing but a piece of cloth. She saved my team, Kimberly, and what's the first thing she does when I greet her? Knock me flat on my ass in front of everyone.'_

Tommy paused at that thought. If that didn't sound like jealousy…

He glared up at his now smirking girlfriend. He _really_ hated it when she was right.

Kim schooled her face into a neutral expression, holding in her pleasure at this small victory to focus on her boyfriend and his wounded pride. She was well-aware of his reservations about leading the team and the pressure he felt to be perfect from the many conversations they had in the past. After being used by Rita as a puppet and stripped of his powers by Lord Zedd, Tommy just needed to feel competent at something. It didn't help that he already felt guilty for replacing Jason; someone he thought was more suited and more deserving of the title.

She nudged his side gently, forcing him to share his seat on the rock with her. "You're being ridiculous, you know," she said softly.

Tommy glared at her. "If this is your way of making me feel better, you should know that you've already messed up bi-"

"Shut up," she said cutting him off. "I'm making a point." The white ranger sighed heavily, resigning himself to silence.

"You really need to stop with this whole proving your worth thing you have going on," said Kim with a dismissive wave. "The only person that seems to care about that is you. You've done it time and time again, Tommy, and we all know you're an excellent ranger _and_ leader."

He opened his mouth to protest but Kim held up a hand. "Don't you dare bring up Jason and start comparing yourself to him." She grabbed his hands. "You and Jason, for how similar you are, are just as different and it's unfair to keep putting yourself against him. I've served under both of you, and I can say that you're both great leaders in different ways. Sure, Jason focused on us more as individuals, but that's because we all knew each other since we were like six and had that history. You focus on strategy and us working as a team, which is just as valuable since this team doesn't have that same bond. "

Tommy shook his head. "You're only saying all that because I'm your boyfriend."

"And Jason's my brother," she pointed out. "There's just as much bias towards him."

He ignored that argument. "Well, regardless, I don't think Jason would've let the team be ambushed from the very beginning of a mission."

Kim rolled her eyes with a frustrated groan. "Jason wasn't perfect, Tommy. He had some fuck-ups when he first started as a ranger, especially when you were the green ranger and couldn't save you. He was doing the same thing, blaming himself for something that wasn't in his control."

The white ranger looked down at his feet, avoiding her gaze.

"Being a leader isn't about what you could've done; it's about what you do," she said as she played with the ends of his hair. "So we got caught by those birdies on the beach… does it _really_ matter that you weren't the one that saved us? Isn't it more important that we're alive to continue on our quest? That we actually have a chance to save Zordon and save Earth?"

"Yeah," he mumbled, mood lifting slightly. "I guess that's true."

"And did you ever think that _sometimes_ being a leader is knowing there are times when you need to step up and times to step down?" she asked. "I don't think there's anything you could've done to stop what happened today. You're not Superman, Tommy; you're just as powerless as the rest of us. Dulcea took charge because she knew more about the situation and could actually handle herself. So maybe instead of being jealous that she took your job, you might wanna try being grateful that she kept us alive so that you can do it now?"

Kim could see the dark cloud that was lingering over her boyfriend's head disappear and she grinned. The male ego was so easy to soothe.

"Plus," she said in a sing-song voice as she nudged his thigh with hers, "Dulcea saved your amazingly awesome, incredibly sexy girlfriend today. So she _obviously_ deserves your gratitude."

He let out a soft laugh. "Obviously."

Kim smiled, rising to her feet. "Now do you feel better?" He nodded. "And will you stop acting like a baby and be the big boy I know you are?"

The white ranger rolled his eyes. "Someone is feeling awfully proud of herself."

"Well, why shouldn't I?" she asked, hands on his shoulders. "I managed to make my boyfriend happy _and_ pull his head out of his ass."

"Cute," he said dryly before standing and pressing a firm kiss against her lips. "Come on, we need to do another sweep of the plateau."

Kim pressed a hand to his chest. "You're not doing your rounds in your robes."

Tommy looked down at his outfit. "What's wrong with them? I did it before…"

"Well that was before I was able to stop you. You need to take them off – I don't want you getting them dirty."

He blinked. "Seriously? Kim, there's no one around to care what-"

Kimberly glared. "Tommy, you are not getting your white robes dirty while we go searching this place in the dead of night. And besides, those things weigh like eighty pounds. You can't be comfortable in all that."

"First of all, they weigh _maybe _forty pounds, and second, I can't get my robes dirty but it's fine if the all-white outfit I have on underneath does?" he asked incredulously.

Kim's eyes narrowed dangerously, and Tommy's shoulders sagged in defeat. Honestly, the white ranger wanted to keep the robes on because he thought he looked pretty cool as a ninja, but he knew he was no match for Kim's resolve when it came to getting her way.

"Fine," he grumbled looking down at his clothes. "How the hell does this come off?"

She crooked her finger. "Come here."

He stood in front of her, chests nearly touching. "Someone has to help you take this off. There are too many pieces for you to do it alone," she said as she began undoing the cuff of his left sleeve.

He frowned as he wondered, "Who helped you with yours?"

"Adam," she said absently, tugging the cloth off and onto the ground.

The white ranger's eyes widened in shock; he expected her to say Aisha. "Wait – _what_?"

Kimberly shushed him. "Work on your other arm while I do this."

The two worked in silence, though Tommy couldn't help throwing the occasional glare in the sleeping black ranger's direction. Kimberly noticed his rigid stance and rolled her eyes when she caught him glowering at Adam.

"So predictable," she mumbled while unwrapping his top.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Tommy irritably.

"Adam would probably implode if I told him to undress me; you know how nervous he gets around girls. You already know I got 'Sha to do it, so stop being silly." She flashed a wolfish grin. "Adam hasn't sampled my goodies, Tommy. I save those just for you."

Tommy couldn't stop the heat that coursed through him at her words. "I know that." He paused. "So… _Aisha _undressed you?"

Kim paused, rolling her eyes at the hint of arousal she heard in his tone. "Does that excite you?"

"No," he said a little too quickly.

The pink ranger shot him a skeptical look. "Oh, well, then I guess it's okay that you weren't here earlier. You missed _quite_ the show while you were off being moody."

The white ranger watched her fold the white garment as he sat down to remove his shoes. "Oh, I'm sure," he said sarcastically, not believing her for one second.

"No, really," she told him. "Granted, we didn't strip naked or make-out or anything, but we definitely gave the guys something to think about."

Tommy narrowed his eyes, arms crossed over his chest in disbelief. "Like?"

"Oh, you know… a touch here, a squeeze there." She fought against the smile that threatened to come out. She knew he was turned on by the thought of her with another woman, and the fact that he tried to hide it was comical. "Nothing lewd, but we weren't particularly innocent either."

Something about the way she said it struck Tommy as a little odd, and suddenly he wasn't so sure if she was joking. Kim _was_ a little crazy, and she could talk Aisha into doing anything if she tried hard enough.

"If you don't believe me, go look over there. You ever see them smile that much in their sleep?" she asked.

Rocky did look particularly pleased as he snored away across the plateau, and he could see that Billy and Adam wore faint smiles on their faces if he peered hard enough. Did that mean Kim was telling the truth? She and Aisha really did _perform_ for the others – and he missed it?

Kim snickered when she saw movement in the front of his pants, a clear sign that the thought of her and the yellow ranger together was more than a little appealing to him.

"Busted," she said, pointing at his growing erection. Tommy flushed red from embarrassment, much to Kim's delight.

The two had only recently become sexually active in the last few weeks. Their first time was incredibly awkward, and it took two whole days for Tommy to face her after what happened… or rather _didn't_ happen. After Kim reassured him for the fifth time that she still wanted to be with him, a few more attempts had been made, each significantly more successful than the last.

For all his faults, Tommy proved, with practice, to be absolutely wonderful in bed – even with her limited experience in that area, she was sure she could make that statement with no reservations. Tommy was naturally a little arrogant but very reserved, and until recently, she thought only fighting brought out the full-fledged fierce, dominant Tommy that she found so irresistible. But now that they were lovers… she was able to experience that part of him in a different way, and it was addicting.

Strangely enough, it seemed no matter how far they went, Tommy still wasn't used to Kim being privy to his sexual side. She found his discomfort highly amusing and often went out of her way to bring that part of him to the forefront.

"Shouldn't tease, Kim," he mumbled spitefully, "Especially when I'm in no position to... _handle_ what I'm feeling."

Kim crouched so that she was between his legs, hands playing with the waistband of his pants. "Who says we can't do something about it?" she whispered.

The white ranger's eyes widened slightly. She didn't really mean- did she? Here? _Now_?

Her fingers trailed to the bulge in his pants, and Tommy swallowed thickly. "Kim, we can't…"

"Why not?" she asked seriously. "Everyone else is asleep and all the way over there. It'd be our little secret."

She could see the conflict in his eyes and decided maybe he needed a little push. The pressure from her hand increased, and she moved so that she was deliberately rubbing him through his pants. Kim saw his long eyelashes flutter, and she grinned when heard the low moan in his chest.

A hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, stilling her movements. "I know a place," he whispered.

He rose to his feet and set off to the back of the plateau, Kim's hand tight in his. She let out a small giggle at the sight of him walking with a noticeable lump in the front of his pants, making him look ridiculous. Tommy ignored her, attention centered on finding the secluded spot he passed earlier.

The pink ranger nearly tripped over a rock in Tommy's enthusiasm and she growled loudly. "Can you _please_ watch where you're go–"

But her words were cut off when her vision became a swirl of colors and her senses were overpowered by Tommy. She wasn't sure when it happened, but he managed to get her up against a rock that appeared out of nowhere, lips and tongue caressing the hollow point of her throat. His hands were at her hips, skimming down to her thighs and bringing them up to wrap around his waist.

Tommy pulled back slightly. "We really shouldn't be doing this," he mumbled before pressing a hot kiss behind her ear.

Kim chuckled breathlessly, rolling her hips hard against his. "You say that, but then you don't stop."

Deft fingers pulled at the buttons of her crop top, revealing the swells of her breasts and a sheer black bra. Tommy reached around her to undo the clasp. "Have I ever told you how much I love your breasts?" The thin material fell from her shoulders and he eagerly licked at the exposed skin, tossing the shirt aside.

"Only every single time we've been together."

He grinned before nipping at her flesh. His left hand cupped her right breast, kneading it firmly, while his mouth trailed to her other breast, lips latching onto the nipple as he nursed softly.

"Fuck," Kim whispered loudly. The combination of his suckling and his erection pressed directly against her clit was not only driving her mad – it was making it very difficult to stay quiet. Tommy groaned in frustration when her hands tugged on his hair, pulling him away from his current fixation.

"What?" he asked breathlessly. Her hands trailed down to his shoulders and she gripped his shirt tightly while pulling upward.

"Off," she ordered. "You have too many clothes on."

The white ranger flashed a lopsided grin before setting her on the ground and stepping back, removing his muscle shirt and wifebeater with enthusiasm and throwing them behind him blindly. Kim's hands danced over his abdomen slowly before sliding up his torso to cup his face, pulling him down for another steamy kiss. He let out a small groan when her tongue slid into his mouth, and she let out a small giggle when he crushed her against him with his arm, hand kneading her ass roughly.

Kim shivered slightly when she felt his hands slide to the front of her shorts to pull her zipper open. She gasped loudly when his middle finger found her clit and began rubbing in earnest. Under normal circumstances, Tommy would have enjoyed listening to Kimberly lose it or maybe tease her a bit. But given how frustrated he was and how her hand was sliding into his boxers and stroking him just right, he wasn't sure he could wait much longer.

Kim blinked in confusion when she felt him pull away, her mind in a lust-filled fog. Tommy yanked her shorts and panties down forcefully before turning her so that her back was to him.

"Hold the wall," he told her as he yanked his pants and boxers down to his thighs. A firm hand pressed against the small of her back, forcing her to bend over.

"What do you mean hold the – ah, _shit_," she hissed from the vigorous thrust. Her hands shot out on their own to brace against the decaying pillar in order to help her keep her balance.

"Sorry," grunted the white ranger who was in a state of euphoria now that he was inside of her. His hands latched onto her hips and he pulled back slowly before lunging forward again.

They had only had sex in this position once before and that was only because it was the only way to comfortably do it in the back of Tommy's truck. He would never tell Kim, but he enjoyed taking her this way the most; there was something very masculine about it that he loved. Kim preferred to be on top and told him from the beginning that she thought it was demeaning to have sex like dogs. But given how vocal she was the first time around… maybe she liked it more than she cared to admit.

"Ohgod," moaned Kim breathlessly. Tommy wore a smug smile as he maintained a steady rhythm, using only long, deep strokes for the moment. It would satisfy her for awhile, but he knew her well enough to know that she'd demand that he speed up soon.

Kim bit her lip as she felt him slide in and out of her, hips rocking back to meet his on every thrust. His hands had moved from her hips to her breasts, fondling them mercilessly. Her body felt hot all over, and she swore she could feel him at the back of her throat.

Tommy's left hand traveled down her toned abdomen to the crevice between her thighs, thumb finding the swollen bud that was begging for his attention. He pressed down on her clit, rubbing it slowly in firm circles. Her walls clenched around his shaft in response, and he let out a choked gasp from the sensation.

"Fuck, Tommy… harder," she moaned out feverishly. "Go faster."

"What's the… shit, the magic word?" he asked through gritted teeth. It didn't really matter if she said it or not – he was about two seconds from doing what she wanted anyway.

Kim wanted to reach back and smack him. He wanted to choose _now_ to tease? "Tommy, please," she begged.

"Please what?" he pressed, though now his thrusts were coming just a bit sharper than before.

The pink ranger let out a fierce growl. "Tommy, I swear to God if you don't fucking – _oh_! Ohgodyes!"

He decided he'd tease her the next time they decided to get physical; Tommy didn't have enough self-control at the moment to hold out much longer. He rolled his hips harder against hers, and he could feel the strain of his efforts in his burning legs. His body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, and it made it difficult to keep a firm hold on her hips.

Kimberly's eyes were closed tightly, her mouth was wide open, a soft gasp of pleasure escaping on each thrust. Her entire world was focused on the white hot pleasure that was building in her abdomen at alarming speed. Tommy's hands squeezed her ass before sliding up her back to her shoulders to grip them firmly, and he began to thrust into her at a furious pace.

Tommy could feel his release stirring in the pit of his stomach, and Kim's cries of pleasure were only pushing him closer to the edge. He was trying to hold back for her, but he knew he couldn't hold off his orgasm for much longer. Thinking quickly, he again used his thumb to stroke her clit, and he felt her walls tighten uncontrollably around his cock.

"I think… baby I'm cumming, _ohmygod_," she cried as her legs trembled. Her nails scratched along the wall as her orgasm hit her, and Tommy had to grab her hips to keep her from falling to the ground as she shuddered.

Her walls tugged on his shaft with an unbearable heat, and he moaned her name loudly when he felt himself cum hard. His nails dug into her hips as his seed spilled into her, body hunched over hers as he rode out his climax. The white ranger braced his hands on the crumbling pillar as the last tremors rocked his body, ragged breaths escaping him.

"That was… wow," Tommy breathed heavily, hair sticking to his face and neck.

"Agreed," said Kim shakily, head bent forward to rest on the cool stone.

"You okay?" he asked while running a hand along her back. She could only nod in response. He pulled out of her slowly, causing both of them to moan from the loss of contact. Kim turned so her back was against the wall, body sagging heavily.

"Worn out?" he asked with a wide smile.

"Shut up," she said weakly. "I'm surprised no one woke up with all your grunting."

The white ranger rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I'm not the one who screams like a –" He paused at the sound of light scraping from behind. Kimberly stared at him, wide-eyed, before the two looked to determine the source.

Coming towards them was a slow-moving figure, which upon closer inspection they realized to be Adam.

"Shit," Kim whispered loudly as she yanked her panties back up along with her shorts. "Why the hell is he up?"

"How should I know?" Tommy shot back. He searched frantically for his t-shirt but was unable to find it. They could hide behind one of the decaying pillars, but it meant nothing if Adam caught sight of their discarded clothes.

"Fuck," said Kim in slight panic. "I can't find my bra – where did it go? And where the hell is my shirt?"

Tommy ran his hands through his hair. "I can't find either of my shirts, either. Do you remember if I threw them left or right?"

"Tommy, I don't –" Kim let out an audible gasp before ducking behind him. "Shit."

The white ranger reached down to yank up his boxers at the last second, a pitiful attempt at preserving modesty. Adam was only a few feet away from them, rubbing at his eyes sleepily. He reached for the button of his jeans, undoing it before letting down the zipper.

"He has to _pee_?" Kim whispered incredulously in Tommy's ear, arms covering her bare chest.

"Apparently," said Tommy. "Let's hope the sleep hasn't worn off and that he doesn't notice us."

Adam yawned loudly as he prepared to relieve himself, and he paused when something on the ground caught his eye. Curiously, he picked up the white object.

Kim let out a low groan when she realized what it was. "My shirt…"

The black ranger stared at the garment in confusion, not understanding why Kimberly's shirt was on the ground. He then noticed another piece of clothing – Tommy's wifebeater. A few feet to the left of Tommy's undershirt was a black article of clothing that made his eyes widen considerably.

A bra.

"What the –?"

Adam looked around quickly, eyes stopping when he caught sight of a shirtless Tommy in boxers with his pants around his ankles and a topless Kimberly hiding behind him. His eyes shifted between them, their discarded clothing and Kim's shirt in his hands several times before he dropped the crop top back to the ground. Without saying a word, Adam zipped his pants back up and buttoned them before heading back to the main part of the plateau.

"Didn't really have to pee anyway," he mumbled as he walked away, stumbling slightly on his way back to camp.

Tommy and Kim waited a long time before moving. "Kim… how likely do you think it is that Adam won't remember what really happened or think it was all a dream?" asked the white ranger.

"Based off of that reaction? Very," said Kim.

The two looked at each other, expressions neutral for only a few seconds before the silliness of the situation hit them and left them giggling like children.

"All right," said Tommy once their laughter died down. "Let's get our clothes."

They mostly dressed in silence, though Kim did find herself having to scold Tommy from his many attempts at starting another round of sex.

"Come on," she said grabbing his hand in hers. "I think we've done enough for tonight. It's Rocky's turn to take watch so we can get some sleep for tomorrow. We need all the rest we can get."

Tommy frowned, a little annoyed that Kim decided to bring up their impending quest. He had pushed all things mission-related to the back of his mind following their talk. The pink ranger picked up on his mood shift and sighed loudly in irritation.

"Look here," she ordered. "I gave one of my best pep talks ever to you, which was then followed by some pretty amazing sex in a position that you know I'm not fond of but I know you secretly like." He flushed at that. "Stop being moody."

She accentuated her demand by jabbing finger into his chest on every syllable, and the white ranger couldn't stop the smile that formed at the gesture. He grabbed her finger in his hand, pulling on it to bring her closer to him.

"You're very demanding."

Kim grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You love me for it." She pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "Tomorrow will be fine, so don't worry. You're going to lead us to victory like you always do."

The white ranger said nothing in response, arms wrapping around her waist instead. "Thank you. For listening to me and the talk, I mean…" He paused, heat creeping up his neck. "And the uh, much-needed _distraction_."

She smiled wickedly, eyebrows waggling. "Oh, you can have _that_ anytime."

Tommy chuckled softly, pulling back and sliding an arm around her neck as they headed back to camp.

"So you're feeling better about tomorrow?" she asked.

Tommy nodded. "My mind is in the right place again. I was being kinda silly earlier," he admitted. "But now my motivation is back."

"That's really good to hear, Tommy," she said. "And to be sure that your little funk is over, I've come to a decision that should _really_ motivate you." At his raised brow, she continued. "No more sex until we defeat Ivan Ooze."

The white ranger laughed loudly at that, though it quickly died when he realized Kim wasn't laughing with him but instead watching him with a very serious expression.

"_Clearly_ you're joking…"

The pink ranger said nothing, turning away from him to walk purposefully to the sleeping red ranger. With her back facing him, Tommy wasn't able to see the large smile on her face or the way she bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Kim, seriously…" His eyes widened when she kept ignoring him. "Kimberly!"

The pink ranger shook her head softly from side to side at the desperation in his voice.

Men.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you like it. Please read and review. All feedback is appreciated. :)<em>


End file.
